Surreal
by ayshariham
Summary: Ulquiorra gives a shot at trying to understand the essence of emotions. Random Rambles


Just some random ramblings xD Ulquiorra has always been my favourite Espada. There's such a mysterious, attractive power about his emotionless-ness, don'tcha think? =D

______________________________________________________________________

"Don't you have any feelings!?" Inoue whispered, in disbelief.

Ulquiorra only smirked slightly in response.

_**She irked him.**_

He prided in being emotionless. Feelings didn't exist for him. They weren't even superficial; they were just _not there_. The cogs of his world turned by facts and were oiled with logic.

_Somewhere, in the outer courtyard, he could hear the clash of swords. A fight had ensued. Those stupid hollows, fighting among themselves, he thought._

_**Her pleading voice irked him.**_

He could still recall the horror in her eyes, the pain, the sorrow, the pride, the spark of valour, whatever it was she carried with her. He could sense them and yet not perceive them. Just out of his reach, he couldn't touch them. He couldn't explain why it interested him so much, this abstractness denied to Hollows.

_It was coming closer, the footsteps skittering across the tiles, echoing in the distance. He didn't particularly want to join in fighting worthless hollows. They'd die before he could draw his sword. It would be boring, really. _

_**Her teary eyes irked him.**_

He wondered if there was any way he could pull it out of her, those "_emotions"_ she carried. Could he feel her belief, trust, loyalty for her friends, slide and slip past his fingers? Could he possibly clutch at her shred of courage? Was there some way he could caress her fears, her fright?

_They were heading towards this room. He'd separate their limbs if they dared to disrupt the peace in the room. He was busy contemplating. He didn't want unnecessary disturbances now._

_**Her overwhelming emotions irked him.**_

He hated the aura when he was in the room as her. It overpowered him, to the point of suffocation, the power of her feelings conveyed by her speech, curling around him. Every word was weighed down with yet more feelings and it hung heavy in the air. And yet he didn't wish to leave the room. That strength and power which resonated from her only increased his interest in her. Like Aizen said, she had a tremendous power. But he could see something else in her. He scorned the way she desperately clung on to the belief that she would be saved. And yet, he knew she was right. He could believe her belief, even though they contradicted destiny-

**BOOM!**

_The room shook as a Cero went off outside the door. It blasted to smithereens, spraying the room with splinters. Inoue screamed and crouched. Ulquiorra sighed and walked towards the doorway to finish those pathetic beings. He was almost there, when a slight movement caught his eye. A portion of the side wall was crumbling, toppling dangerously towards the fear-stricken girl-_

_He had snatched her out of harm's way a moment before the wall collapsed, almost gasping at the speed he had moved with. She lay motionless in his arms, her eyes still wide. _

_**What he saw in there irked him**_

Fear no longer clouded her eyes, though they crouched at the edges. It was more like awe that passed her eyes now.

When he put her down, she continued gazing at him with those eyes that he despised. And then she let her mouth tilt upwards in a slight smile. "See?" she said softly,"You have it too. Don't deny them to yourself in pride."

_**Her knowing smile irked him**_

Because he knew she was right. There was only one explanation for the snake of feelings that had arisen in him when he saw her in danger. He had been suppressing it all along, but this naïve woman had seen through him as if he was a sheet of clear glass.

_She was interesting, he thought, as he swept out of the room. I wonder if Aizen-sama would object to me keeping her after he's done with using her powers._

_________________________________

I really appreciate you reading this. =] I would love to know what you thought of it.

Be nice and hit the review button down there =D


End file.
